A Binding Fate Superman x Cassie Cage
by kalhalbrucebarry
Summary: In a deadly battle between hope and despair on a quest to save the world, Cassie Cage finds her self zapped into another world where a soaring vigilante throws a wrench in her plan to return, with evil lurking and time wasting what choice will she make? { A little flick I wrote awhile back but never posted. Its my first time so go easy on me and enjoy! :)}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cassie Cage was a born-bred fighter, her mother being General Sonya Blade and her father being the legendary Johnny Cage! But this, this was too much she thought as Shinnok held her up by her throat. "Pathetic mortal" he started and Cassie shut him up with a spinning back kick. A course of energy surged through her body, she was mad yet focused and as she started to glow green, Shinnok knew he was in for it. She pounced and landed three solid kicks, and a raging nut punch that made him stumble to the ground. Furiously thrashing out she finally subdued the fallen elder-god. He reached for his amulet, as did Cassie at the same time. The amulet grew a hot red tint and continued to light up the room. Cassie made her way to a wounded Raiden who had a pair of impressed yet concerned eyes on him.

"What is happening" Cassie asked a little frantically.

"I'm not sure, the touch of both your hands forced some type of cataclysm..."

Before Cassie could respond the amulet was now floating a good 5 feet of the ground with Shinnok unconsciously attached. And then a white out, the whole room went white and she could now see her passed out friend Jacqui Briggs in the corner. She subtlety worried but could not afford that right now. She relayed back the memories of before fighting Shinnok, she and Jacqui had taken down several warriors and fought bravely until entering the elder-god sanctum, both their stomachs dropped.

"It smells like old men in here" Cassie taunted as they made there way to the inner sanctum.

"...I'm just saying Takeda is hot an all but he's a telepath" she said continuing their conversation.

"Your point?"

"Well...if he sucks in bed then you are screwed"

Cassie laughed hysterically and Jacqui, holding back a devilish smile, could not help but follow suit. Cassie was always good at lightening the mood, Jacqui guessed that was one of the reasons she was her best friend. They continued to laugh into the inner sanctum until Raiden cut them short.

"What is your business here Cassandra Cage and Jacqueline Briggs?"

Cassie almost jumped,

"Well hello, Mr. Elder God sir.?" She was being tame in her mind.

Jacqui cut in "We are just here to check up on things, and see if Out-World plans on making any moves."

She looked at Cassie portraying how easy that was.

"All is well, continue about your business" Raiden hastily replied.

"Hey, Hey, Hey it was a long trip here okay can we get some coffee or a shot of vodka please?" Cassie said with a smirk.

Raiden turned around with a smile on his face that suddenly fell through the floor. Cassie looked to Jacqui, concerned and a bit afraid yet she will never admit it. Raiden put his hand to his head and quickly shut his eyes.

"Leave, leave now!" Raiden shouted, as he summoned his lightning staff.

Cassie and Jacqui knew they weren't going anywhere, Cassie reloaded her pistols and Jacqui put on her gauntlets.

"You have no idea what you are about to face" Raiden said fear in his eyes.

To be honest, Jacqui was afraid because if Raiden, the god of thunder, protector of earth-realm and pretty much the strongest out of all their fighters was afraid, she knew that this opponent was unlike anything she will ever see. A loud crash through the sanctum walls dragged her from her thoughts and back into this hell hole of real life. Cassie's mouth fell open as she watched Shinnok drag a mutilated body into the inner sanctuary...and that's how it all started. Back in the present, Cassie wakes in the middle of a field in territory she has never experienced before. She stands checking her pistols, no rounds. _"Fuck"_ she thought to herself. She starts working her way up the side of a hill finally emerging at the top to stand fully breathing in the fresh air. She felt, happy, gazing at the sunset as it trickled down the hill side. _"Where am I?"_ She questioned, _"How did I get here?"_ Upon asking herself that very question she shinnied over the hillside and looked up to see a giant city with words unfamiliar to her. A plane flew over head, dragging an enormous sign stating _"Metropolis Fair 2016."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Clark, hello anybody home"

Clark gazes to meet the eyes of his dear friend and ally Bruce Wayne. Clark Kent was a brave individual and a hero nonetheless, being Superman did have its privileges, though sometimes he does get lost in thought. As Bruce brings him back to reality he smiles.

"Get lost in there somewhere" Bruce grinned,

"Must have" Clark replied rubbing his eyes.

Both sitting alone in the bat cave, which is where they spent most of their time nowadays whether it was to avoid the Justice League or to just get away for awhile. They both confided in each other for everything, from relationships to saving the world from just about anything. Clark stood up in his traditional yet modernized Superman suit with his red cape, blue tights and the idolized symbol of the House of El. Standing well over 6 feet with muscles rippling through his entire body, Clark was an intimidating man yet through his eyes he shows character and people respect him.

"Any plans tonight?" Clark asked curios of Bruce's response.

Bruce was a lone wolf, he didn't like following orders but there creation of the Justice League was something he was passionate about. Clark knew in his mind that he was one of the smartest humans he has ever met, he figured that was a big reason he clung to him so much. His tactics were sometimes questionable, and even though they didn't see eye to eye on everything Clark was comfortable saying that Bruce was his closest friend. Clark shuffled towards him awaiting his response.

"Not really, I'll probably stay in and work on some these cases, maybe do a night run." Bruce said dully,

"Really? Its Saturday night lets do something!"

"Like?"

"Club?"

"You can't get drunk Clark"

"Hey, just because I cant get drunk doesn't mean the club isn't enjoyable."

Bruce raised his eyebrow and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Fine, let me grab my jacket" Bruce said finally caving.

"You do realize you have your suit on still right" Clark asked sarcastically as they walked towards the door.

"I'm already regretting this."

Later in the club. Bruce lightened up a little and was having a decent time but Clark, however, drifted into his thoughts again. He was thinking about Lois, how things didn't work out between them. _She wasn't ready, she wasn't ready_ Clark kept repeating in his head. _Maybe she wasn't the one, or maybe she was_. Clark found himself slapping his face trying to get out of his funk. As soon as he did Bruce appeared with a lovely British women. They continued to talk and eventually she left abruptly and Clark could see the frown on Bruce's face deepen as she got further away.

"Did that just happen?" Bruce scowled, Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

By the time they got done talking about said women they have both had enough and decided to leave. Bruce groaned throwing open the door as Clark followed laughing. As soon as he gained his posture again he notice Bruce staring into the distance.

"Hey man its her loss" Clark tried comforting, Bruce shushed him, grabbed his arm and pointed.

Clark straightened his posture and watched as a giant white light flashed brightly and then faded away.

"What in the hell was that?" Clark questioned, but Bruce had a stern look on his face mentally analyzing the situation.

"I'm going to check it out" Clark said beginning to rip through his button up.

"Be cautious I'm not sure that this incident was anything natural, I'm going to grab the jet." He looked to Clark who was already full costume ready.

"Got it."

He replied taking flight towards this questionable anomaly. Upon arrival he slowed down and took in the situation. There were three indentations in the field he had come up on, a couple miles apart from each other. _"What..."_ he questioned out loud, before he could finish he heard a cocky voice from behind him.

"Holy shit!"

Clark turned to see Cassie in her combat gear, he couldn't deny that she was sexy, sweat glistening off her face made him warm up immediately.

"Um...how did you get out here?" Clark questioned hovering down towards her.

"I am not uh...completely sure on that" she stumbled to say.

"You are fucking flying!" she finally bursted out. He landed instantly

"Uh yeah? Do you not know me?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, but I'd like to" she replied and shot him the most attractive smile he has ever seen.

He felt his face turn hot red and for second he thought he was going to set her on fire. He contained himself and asked with a smile

"What's your name?"

She looked up and grinned.

"Cassie, Cassie Cage"

"Where are you from?"

He was trying hard to suppress his smile, he wanted to be professional, but damn was this girl getting to him.

"Earth-realm" she retorted nonchalantly.

"Earth...realm?"

Clark replied with the most confused look on his face.

"What you don't live in Earth-realm?"

He, eager to figure her out, stated

"There is Earth here, no Earth-realm or whatever" grabbing the back of his neck shyly, still puzzled.

"Jesus..." Cassie felt a frown creep onto her face.

"I was fighting, an evil elder god just before this..." she started,

"Sure know how to pick fights" Clark chimed in sarcastically.

She smiled and continued,

"I defeated him and as he was going for his magical, force endowed bullshit amulet I grabbed it at the same time and everything went white and now...I'm here in what looks like an alternate universe...fantastic."

Clark listened quietly and sat there in thought. He had seen a lot in his days so he couldn't complain about a beautiful women from another universe.

"Wow..." He started "Are you alright?"

Cassie looked up at him, hearing the care in his words, the bravery in his heart, and his eyes, god damn it he had beautiful eyes.

"I'm not sure" she looked down again.

Clark could tell she was a little scared, but he could also tell she wasn't going to take shit from anyone and that made her even more attractive to him.

"Sorry for bombarding you with questions, I'm just curious how you ended up here" Clark said scratching his head.

Why was he so nervous? He had faced intergalactic monsters and devious villains and never feared them, coming out victorious because of that, but when it came down to this girl, he was shook to his core.

"Its fine.." She started to say and then came to a realization. She looked up at Clark who was waiting for her explanation and she replied with one word.

"Jacqui!"


End file.
